


Pure Morning

by Sunshinecackle



Series: At The Edge Of The World [13]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: C137cest, Fluff, Gay, Grandfather/Grandson Incest, Incest, M/M, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 00:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12545088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecackle/pseuds/Sunshinecackle
Summary: Morty was running late for graduation.





	Pure Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this MONTHS ago, and am finally getting around to typing it up. xD Who knew I’d still have some stuff hanging around. I hope you guys enjoy!

“M-Morty-- Morty, you… You gotta get up, Morty.” Rick whispered, brushing his lips against the younger’s cheek, then his chin. The brunet blinked a little, brown eyes hazy as he squeezed them shut again. Rick kissed his eyelids and smiled soft, “G--URP--Get up, Morty. M-MOrty, you-- You gotta get up, Mort-- Morty.”

Morty relished in the kisses, pushing into them like a happy kitten. He returned a few soft kisses of his own, before Rick hesitantly pulled away.

“C’mon, M-Mo-Morty.” Rick chuckled, still half-drunk and half-asleep. Another lazy kiss was shared, partially on the lips, and this time it was harder to pull away.

“R-Rick, what gives?” Morty whined, brown eyes tired and dazed as he looked up at the elder.

“We got a-- A big adventure tod-today, M-MOrty. Real b-big.” Rick replied smugly, a grin appearing on his lips.

“Wh-what’s that?” Morty felt the bottom of his stomach drop out.

“Graduation da-day, Bug. Remember?” You m-mad it, and your p-parents are making us go.”

Groaning a little, Morty pressed closer, burying his face in his grandfather’s chest.

“We’re also running l-late.” That had Morty bolting out of bed naked, giving Rick quite the show as he hurriedly dressed himself in his monkey suit.

**Author's Note:**

> There we go! Another sweet little slice-of-life thingy for the OTP. ; u;
> 
> Prompt: Lazy Morning Kisses


End file.
